Plegaria a la luna
by VAle.TE.Del
Summary: Debería rezar por tu felicidad, se que debería hacerlo, pero verte sonreírle a otra que no soy yo me parte el alma, por eso aunque diga hipócrita mente que solo deseo tu felicidad...solo le pido a la luna que tu amor nunca se haga realidad
1. chapter 1

Yo volví para buscar a Hotaru, no para estar con él y eso ya lo sé, por mi culpa el casi muere una vez, por eso decidí alejarme de él, para que no volviera a correr peligro. Ahora yo me ocupo de las misiones, casi no lo eh visto y de cierta forma eso calmo a mi corazón, porque sé que si te veía desearía tanto volver a probar tus labios, a ver tu dulce y maliciosa sonrisa, a escuchar esa suave risa que tienes y que esa sería mi perdición.

Pero hoy te eh visto, sentado en aquel árbol de Sakura, con otra chica...le sonríes, la miras tan intensamente, te ríes cuando ella se sonroja y la molestas para sonrojarla más.

-Ese era mi lugar...-susurre mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer

No podía dejar de verlos, de ver como aquella extraña me suplantaba, en tu corazón, en tu mirada, en todos los lugares que me pertenecían.

-Natsume...no...por favor...-me acerque lentamente suplicando que aquello que veía era una mentira, que me verías y tu mirada se centraría en mi, que correrías para explicarme que pasaba, o que al menos te rieras y me molestaras por los celos

Pero no paso nada, tu mirada no se apartó de la suya en ningún segundo y ahí me di cuenta que la amabas. Que yo ya no era la dueña de tu corazón, pero tú seguías siendo el dueño del mío.

-¡Mikan! - Grito rei niisan que al verme se preocupó de sobremanera, luego dirigió su mirada a lo que veía y entendió todo -vamos pequeña, hay que hacer otro trabajo - susurro mientras me sacaba de ahí

-Si...porque así lo salvaré -dije agachando mi rostro y secando mis lagrimas- si el es feliz yo también lo sere, con tal que el siga vivo yo siempre rezaré por su felicidad, incluso si no es conmigo a su lado - le dije sonriendo a lo que él me respondió con una sonrisa triste

Paso la tarde y llegue muerta a mi habitación, la cual desgraciadamente estaba frente a la suya y justo antes de entrar.

-Oh fresitas que raro verte levantada a esta hora -dijo el en tono burlón como siempre, sin notar como yo apretaba el pestillo de la puerta con fuerza

-Hola zorro pervertido ¿necesitas algo? estuve todo el día estudiando con tono-senpai así que estoy agotada, si quieres decir algo dilo rápido por favor -dije fríamente cerrando mis ojos

-bueno hmmm...quería que supieras antes que nadie, antes que Ruka o alguien te dijera, quería decírtelo yo ya que alguna vez fuimos algo y creo que es lo correcto _-detente no lo digas por favor..._ \- la verdad es que el día de hoy en la tarde - _no por favor, Natsume no quiero que lo digas...-_ le pedí a Anna que fuera mi novia-

-Ja y ella acepto? realmente debería ir a decirle a anna con el pervertido con el que se está metiendo, pero bueno los felicito Natsume, ojalá que la cuides, les deseo lo mejor yo siempre los apoyaré - dije girandome y dándole una gran sonrisa, pero al verlo a el sentí como mi corazón o lo poco que quedaba de el se rompía en pedazos

Natsume me estaba sonriendo con tanta ternura, que parecía la noche donde juro que me rescataría de la torre y que yo siempre le perteneceria

-Gracias Mikan, no sabes lo importante para mí que es que tú nos apoyes, Anna es muy importante para mí y se que es tu amiga, así que muchas gracias - dijo con esa sonrisa en su rostro, por lo cual yo solo agache la cabeza y mi gire rápidamente mirando nuevamente a mi habitación.

-Bueno debo ir a dormir, descansa Natsume, recuerda ir al médico mañana ok? -Le dije alegremente, para luego rápidamente entrar y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación

Camine lentamente a mi cama, deje las cosas de la misión que estaban guardadas en la mochila a un lado, me comencé a sacar la ropa y me senté en mi cama.

-Bueno, logré lo que quería, la vida de Natsume ya no corre peligro por estar a su lado -Dije alegremente mientras me sacaba los zapatos - además ahora ya no me va a molestar y estará más concentrada en estar con Anna que conmigo -hice una pausa en lo último que dije y luego me puse a reír -Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir -dije apenas me saque la camisa y fue en ese momento que recordé

 _"yo le pedí a Anna que fuera mi novia"_ ja...jaja... jajajajaajaja y el me lo dice, realmente...-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y corrí desesperadamente la entrada de mi habitación - NO! NATSUME, NO POR FAVOR - Grite para mis adentros y comencé a llorar ya casi sin poder ver

No...tú eres mío, por favor, por favor no me digas con esa sonrisa que la amas a ella, esa sonrisa es mía... por favor Natsume, entérate de todo, yo no me alejé porque te odiara como te dije hace 1 año, yo no termine contigo porque estuviera harta de ti cómo te lo dije, todo eso fue para salvarte, para salvar tu vida...

-te amo...te amo Natsume -susurre mientras recordaba su sonrisa y luego recordé mis palabras

 _"si el es feliz yo también lo sere, con tal que el siga vivo yo siempre rezaré por su felicidad, incluso si no es conmigo a su lado"_ vaya hipocrita me e vuelto no?susurré sonriendo mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo - si no esta a mi lado, si no esta sonriendo a mi lado, a mi...nada más me importa... por eso dios, te lo pido...NO APARTES A NATSUME DE MI LADO, NO PERMITAS QUE ESTO PASE, NO PERMITAS QUE EL SE VAYA CON OTRA -Grite desesperada orandole a Dios, pero al recordar la luna solo junte mis manos y dije - luna que estuviste en el juramento pasado, te lo suplico, no permitas que el amor de Natsume se haga realidad.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Cap 2**

Ya han pasado más de 3 meses en los que Natsume y Anna han estado saliendo, por mi parte ni siquiera me eh pasado por el salón, si los viera juntos no...si viera a Natsume, yo no sé qué haría, me tiraría ahi mismo a llorarle y suplicarle que vuelva conmigo, le diría la verdad de todo, que nunca lo e dejado de amar, que estoy haciendo las misiones por su bien y que por eso siempre desaparecía en clases, que tenia pánico que algo le pasará por lo que decidí ocultarlo todo y que no lo quería ver morir de nuevo frente a mis ojos, por lo que habia decidido alejarme de él.

-Pequeña esta todo bien? - Me saco de mis pensamientos Tsubasa-senpai el cual a pesar de ya ser un egresado de la academia, venía de vez en cuando a verme

-claro que si senpai, solo estaba pensando en que ya a pasado mucho tiempo y aún no logro dar con Hotaru - dije para evadir el que me preguntará por Natsume

-Bueno si, ya casi han pasado 2 años, pero ya verás que lo conseguirás! ella debe estar esperándote muy ansiosa - dijo con su adorable sonrisa, realmente si él no estuviera con Misaki senpai, yo me hubiera fijado en el - pero...¿estas segura que es solo eso lo que te tiene tan triste? hace poco supe que Natsume comenzo a salir con una chica de tu salón, lo ví hoy y la verdad es que se veía muy fe-pero antes de que siguiera golpee con mis manos la mesa del escritorio y lo mire triste

-cambiemos de tema por favor senpai - le suplique apunto de llorar, no quería escuchar que Natsume estaba feliz con alguien que no era yo

al parecer con ese gesto senpai al fin entendió lo que pasaba, así que asintió y susurro un "disculpa" para luego agachar la cabeza.

-Esta bien... senpai la misión de hoy será peligrosa, por lo que iré sola ¿está bien? - le dije ya que más que una pregunta era un anuncio, el se levantó para reclamar pero yo continue- se que es muy arriesgado, ya que es luchar contra la central de operaciones, pero Misaki-senpai está embarazada, así que no puedo dejarte correr ese riesgo, iré yo sola - sentencie pero ví que aún me miraba preocupado - tranquilo...si las cosas se ponen feas solo me teletransportare de vuelta a la academia - dije para tranquilizarlo con una leve sonrisa

-pero Mikan...- sabía que él no me podría decir nada, así que solo me levanté de mi asiento y camine hacia la salida de la biblioteca

-Bueno Tsubasa-senpai es tiempo de que me marché para preparar las cosas para la misión y que tú te vayas a ver a tu adorable esposa - le dije sonriendo y abriéndole la puerta, por lo que él suspiro rendido y al estar a mi lado me hizo cariño en la cabeza como siempre

-cuidate por favor pequeña - me dijo casi como una súplica por lo yo asentí segura de que todo saldría bien.

Les pondré un poco al tanto de lo que ocurre ¿recuerdan que ciertos grupos estaban buscando ex niños Alice o egresados y que por eso me fueron a buscar? bueno, descubrimos que es un grupo el cual tiene el objetivo de usarlos como armas contra distintos países, usan los Alice ya experimentados para poder crear ejércitos especializados en la armada japonesa, pero hace poco supimos que no solo era Japón si no que la sede de china y EEUU también lo comenzaron a hacer al enterarse del movimiento japonés, sin embargo los tratos que se les da a los Alice son inhumanos, se les tratan como armas sin corazón, por lo que hemos decidido frustrar todos los grupos de formación llamado EEA (ejército especializado Alice)

-Las misiones cada vez se ponen peores- susurré al recordar la última en la que tuve que matar a dos hombres que tenían de esclavas sexuales a 5 chicas ex Alice de "castigo" por no poder despertar sus Alice nuevamente

por suerte gracias a Tono-senpai mis Alice han vuelto insercion, copeo, robo, anulacion y telepatia, me han servido mucho en las misiones, sin embargo como ya había alcanzo mi límite, de vez en cuando debo ir donde Tono-senpai nuevamente para que vuelva a aumentarlo

-segun shiki-san cuando sea egresada deberé detenerme con las misiones y volver a mi vida de humana normal...-dije recordando la vez que suplique intercambiar mi lugar por el de natsume.

creo haber dado una sonrisa triste sin darme cuenta que alguien me había escuchado y visto todo ese tiempo,sin darme cuenta que lo último no fue un pensamiento si no que lo había dicho en voz baja, sin darme cuenta que después de casi 2 años al fin dije un poco de la verdad por lo que seguí caminando y dirigiéndome a mi habitación

 **Natsume Pov**

¿misiones, de que misiones estaba hablando y que es eso de haberle suplicado a Shiki de tomar mi lugar?

Me quedé hecho piedra viendo como mi antiguo amor caminaba hacia su habitacion. No entendía nada, estaba en la biblioteca buscando un manga para leer en la tarde antes de que Ana saliera de sus clases de cocina cuando de repente veo a sombritas junto a Mikan la cual parecía no escucharlo, de repente el la saca de sus pensamientos y se ponen a hablar de Hotaru, era verdad ya habían pasado casi 2 años y aún no sabíamos nada de ella, un tiempo la odie ya que ella fue una de las razones por las cuales Mikan termino conmigo pero luego recordé que si no fuera por ella yo ahora estaría muerto.

-¿porque sigo escuchando su conversación? será mejor que me vaya a esperar a Anna - dije sin embargo justo cuando me doy la vuelta escucho mi nombre

-pero...¿estas segura que es solo eso lo que te tiene tan triste? hace poco supe que Natsume comenzo a salir con una chica de tu salón, lo ví hoy y la verdad es que se veía muy fe- pero antes de que el terminara Mikan se levantó de golpe y golpeó la mesa.

fue ahí cuando ví sus ojos, y eran aquellos ojos que ponía cuando la frustración y la pena ya no la podia guardar más, eran esos ojos cuando algo le dolía tanto que aunque quisiera llorar no podía si alguien no la abrazaba, eran esos ojos que yo tanto evite que tuviera. Pero...¿porque los hizo ahora sí ayer me dió sus bendiciones?

-cambiemos de tema por favor senpai - dijo con la voz temblorosa, esa voz solo la ponía cuando estaba a punto de llorar pero se aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas

ahora no podía evitar poner atención en cada gesto que Mikan hacia, si ella me odiaba como dijo hace un año ¿porque hacia esa expresión ahora?

-Esta bien... senpai la misión de hoy será peligrosa, por lo que iré sola ¿está bien? - al decir eso me descolocó más

¿de que demonios estaba hablando? me quedé pasmado observandolos y escuchando de cada palabra que decían, pero cada vez entendía menos y menos, realmente estaba por salir a enfrentarlos y preguntarles de inmediato que estaba pasando, pero senti como mi celular vibró y al ver era un mensaje de Anna preguntándome dónde estaba

Ahí volví a la realidad, Anna era mi novia ahora, ya no lo era Mikan así que no debía preocuparme de todo eso... ella me dijo que me odiaba y que era una molestia para su investigación con Hotaru

 ** _Flash back_**

 _-¡NATSUME YA DEJAME EN PAZ, NO ME SIRVES PARA NADA, SOLO TE INTERPONES EN MI INVESTIGACION, HOTARU AHORA ES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA, TU ERES SOLO UNA MOLESTIA! - grito mientras yo la miraba shockeado pero mi corazón se rompió cuando tomo lo que parecía la piedra Alice que le hice y la tiró al suelo haciéndola pedazos - TE ODIO NATSUME HYUGA, DE NO SER POR TI YO NO HUBIERA PERDIDO MIS ALICE, HOTARU AHORA NO ESTARIA DESAPARECIDA, SI TAN SOLO TE HUBIERAS CUIDADO Y NO CREIDO EL PRINCIPITO VALIENTE! TE ODIO...realmente te odio - me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, dejandome ahí...solo con el corazón destrozado_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Ahora Anna había vuelto a abrir mi corazón con sus cuidados y ternura, por lo que no me debía preocupar por lo que hiciera o no mikan. Cuando decidí salir ví como Mikan miraba a sombras irse, luego suspiro y ella igual se marcho, sin embargo al parecer se dirigía a su habitación y como vivíamos al frente no pude evitar seguirla, fue ahí cuando lo escuché todo.

-segun shiki-san cuando sea egresada deberé detenerme con las misiones y volver a mi vida de humana normal...eso me recuerda a la vez que suplique intercambiar mi lugar por el de natsume -dijo en un susurro audible para mi, mientras daba una triste sonrisa.

Algo no estaba bien aquí...necesitaba respuestas y sabía quién me las daría

-Shiki - dije con rabia mientras apretaba mi puño y corría a su oficina


End file.
